Red hunting hounds
Royal Guards Army of 24602 undead from the East Mist tragedy who are loyal to Roland. Their commander is hellhound Bastian. History Before Roland became their commander they were named Night of Winter Wolves’. AD1520, after being trapped in the capital for 15 months, all of the rations and supplies were running out. It wasn’t long before the human kingdom Mist Country’s final capital Diffindor was broken through by the human alliance army. Prince Roland led all of the remaining guards to fight to their death. The long period of war and the hatred of the civilians and soldiers at the brink of their death caused Diffindor to accumulate so much that it went beyond being a Cursed Land, converting directly into a Land of Death. The Knights who died to protect their countries and the civilians who were reluctant to die just like that, they all turned into the servants of death and started their vengeance against the living beings. Only a portion of the 24602 remaining Red Hunting Hounds are the soldiers who died for the country while the rest of them are ordinary civilians who gradually became soldiers. They were Emperor Yongye's most important army. Notable characters Camisia Dullahan Vice-captain, prided Titan Warrior, called The Fearless Vanguard. Even when he was decapitated, he never stopped his charge. He uses an extremely heavy adamantine two 4-meter long Dragon Lance. Fanderk Holy Knight who went to denounce the injustice in the joint conference of countries. He was hanged on the squares of the Holy Light Church. Even to his death, he insists on the justice in his heart and he refused to cave in to anyone, regardless whether it is to the Churches of the world or the Holy Light he holds faith in. Lenny Female Holy Knight riding older sister of Fanderk. Uses the sacred glow of Light to heal her comrades while purifying and destroying the Demons. Carlos To save escaping refugees, despite being exhausted, he used his body of flesh to shield the civilians and guarded the rock bridge by hisself without retreating. In the end, he died from getting pierced by hundreds of arrows. He is now an abhorrent Abomination Undead that uses his body as a shield, blocking arrows and magic spells, this is why he is nicknamed ‘The Mobile Fortress’. Fayde / Defays He is the Head Instructor of Red Hunting Hounds, a Great Sword Saint Skeleton General that has 18 arms and flag bearer. old Sir Feyde He was the swordsmanship tutor for Roland and Karwenz and the strongest Swordsman of the Royal Knight. He is the father of the Great Sword Saint Fayde. He attacks by shooting 6 arrows at once. Slance the kindest Knight. He escorted the refugees for a thousand miles to Diffindor. In the entire group, the only one who died of hunger during the journey is him, who split the food in the group. He uses a war hammer. Lucas He succeeded his aims when he was alive: the families of everyone survived but what that makes everyone’s heartache is that he failed to protect the 15-year-old boy that he was. He is now the Human Siege’ Lucas, the one whose spears are as swift as the wind. Timier Dragon Knight Kakana / Kaka Alchemist lich that is called The Mistress of Plagues